sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Biały Dom (Sonic X)
|Nazwa = Biały Dom |Władza = Prezydent}} 'Biały Dom '– siedziba Prezydenta pojawiająca się w serialu anime Sonic X. Uczył się tutaj m.in. Christopher Thorndyke. Opis Biały Dom wzorowany jest na budynku o tej samej nazwie w Waszyngtonie. Posiada wiele pomieszczeń. Prezydent urzęduje w biurze przypominającym Gabinet Owalny. Oprócz tego posiada katakumby, z których skorzystał Pan Stewart podczas ratowania Prezydenta przed Doktorem Eggmanem. Historia Saga nowego świata thumb|left|Prezydent i jego doradcy zebrani w Białym Domu W odcinku Latający szpieg, Rouge Prezydent i jego doradcy zebrali się w Białym Domu, aby omówić strategię walki z Doktorem Eggmanem. Postanowili wówczas zastawić pułapkę na Sonica i jego przyjaciół, aby przekonać ich do współpracy. Później dowódca oddziału GUN i Topaz przyprowadzili do Białego Domu Rouge, która dała się złapać w pułapkę zamiast Sonica. Prezydent i jego doradcy mimo wszystko postanowili ją zatrudnić w roli rządowego szpiega i przydzielić do misji, która miała na celu pozyskanie informacji o Fortecy Doktora Eggmana. W zamian zaproponowali jej nieograniczony dostęp do drogocennych kamieni. Rouge przyjęła propozycję i została przydzielona do oddziału zwiadowczego. W odcinkach Wojna z Eggmanem, część 1 i Wojna z Eggmanem, część 2 Prezydent i jego doradcy zebrali się w Białym Domu aby omówić plan ataku na Fortecę Doktora Eggmana. Miał on nastąpić z morza i z powietrza, a wtedy oddział prowadzony przez Rouge dostałby się do bazy od tyłu i wysadził jej elektrownię. Prezydent wysłał również swojego doradcę, Jerome'a Wise'a, aby zaproponował Sonicowi udział w ataku. Prezydent nie otrzymał jednak od jeża odpowiedzi. Mimo tego Rouge przekonała go, by zarządził atak. Po tym jak zapadła decyzja, Prezydent wygłosił z Białego Domu orędzie w sprawie wojny z Doktorem Eggmanem. Saga Szmaragdów Chaosu thumb|Przyjęcie dobroczynne w Białym Domu W odcinku Po to są przyjaciele Jerome Wise przekazał Prezydentowi w Białym Domu wieści o pokonaniu Doktora Eggmana. Prezydent nie był z tego jednak zadowolony, ponieważ większość sławy przypadła Sonicowi. Jerome Wise obawiał się, że popularność Sonica przyczyni się do tego, że ludzie wybiorą go na nowego Prezydenta. Aby temu zapobiec, postanowił zorganizować w Białym Domu przyjęcie dobroczynne, na które mieli być zaproszeni Sonic i jego przyjaciele. Przyjaciele jeża zjawili się w Białym Domu, ale sam Sonic odmówił. Aby zatrzymać zawiedzionych dziennikarzy przed odejściem, Jerome Wise zaproponował im alkohol. W trakcie gdy przyjaciele Sonica brali udział w przyjęciu, Jerome Wise zajmował dziennikarzy, oraz dzwonił do służb aby sprowadziły Sonica. Jeż przybył dopiero wieczorem, przyprowadzając ze sobą Helen. Sonic uścisnął dłoń Prezydenta, a Jerome Wise chciał by dziennikarze wykonali zdjęcia. Zostali jednak upici alkoholem, przez co Jerome Wise padł sfrustrowany, wprawiając pozostałych w śmiech. W odcinku Niebezpieczeństwo w głębinach morza Prezydent został powiadomiony w Białym Domu o poszukiwaniach Doktora Eggmana, który zaginął po ostatniej walce z Soniciem nad Szafirowym Morzem. W odcinku Nikczemny podstęp w Białym Domu zebrali się Prezydent, jego doradcy, oraz Rouge i Topaz. Na posiedzeniu Topaz i Rouge przedstawiły konsekwencje i zagrożenia, jakie mogła nieść ze sobą kolejna Kontrola Chaosu, która wcześniej sprowadziła do tego świata Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Później Prezydent wysłał Topaz i Rouge z oddziałem wojskowym na poszukiwania Egg Fortu II. Później został poinformowany przez swoich doradców o zlokalizowaniu bazy. W odcinku Narodziny Super Sonica Prezydent i jego doradcy zebrali się, mając informacje o tym że Egg Fort II odleciał z Leśnej Góry i skierował się ku ostatniemu Szmaragdowi Chaosu. Prezydent postanowił wysłać roboty Beetle do walki z Eggmanem, a następnie oczekiwać Kontroli Chaosu. Został później poinformowany przez Christinę Cooper o tym, że w zatoce nad Station Square pojawiła się część świata Sonica - Mistyczne Ruiny. Saga Chaosa thumb|left|Prezydent wzywający siły powietrzne do walki z Perfect Chaosem W odcinku Wrzask Doskonałego Chaosu Prezydent, Christina Cooper, Rouge i Topaz byli obecni w Białym Domu, podczas ataku Perfect Chaosa an Station Square. Prezydent nie mógł wysłać wojsk lądowych z powodu powodzi która objęła całe miasto, dlatego zdecydował się posłać helikoptery wojskowe do walki z potworem. Nie okazały się one jednak skuteczne. Saga Shadowa thumb|Prezydent podpisujący dokumenty w Białym Domu W odcinku Tajemnica "Projektu Shadow" Prezydent podpisywał w Białym Domu rozporządzenia, które podawała mu Christina Cooper. Wśród nich znajdowało się zarządzenie o uczynieniu Station Square strefą objętą katastrofą, a także formularz o zatrudnienie nowego szofera prezydenckiej limuzyny, którym był Sam Speed. Saga półksiężyca thumb|left|Tornado X w Białym Domu W odcinku Agencja detektywistyczna Chaotix Chris i Chuck zostali zaproszeni do Białego Domu przez Prezydenta, aby wyjaśnić sprawę zwierzątek ze świata Sonica, które zaczęły pojawiać się w wyniku trzeciej Kontroli Chaosu. Prezydent prosił także o zrozumienie w sprawie transportu zwierzątek do Mistycznych Ruin. Później Prezydent został poinformowany o tym, że Doktor Eggman wystrzelił ze swojej starej bazy rakietę, która zmierzała w kierunku Księżyca. Eggman połączył się z Białym Domem i wytłumaczył, że rakieta miała na celu odbudować zniszczoną wcześniej przez doktora połowę Księżyca, w ramach przeprosin. Prezydent próbował się potem ponownie połączyć z doktorem, ale komunikacja zawiodła. W odcinku Korporacja Eggmana Rouge przebywała w Białym Domu w gabinecie Prezydenta, nie chcąc ruszać z Topaz na wakacje. Kiedy Egg Moon zasłonił Słońce, Rouge poleciała radować się wieczną ciemnością. Prezydent i jego doradcy zebrali się w Białym Domu aby naradzić się. Niespodziewanie do gabinetu wpadł Doktor Eggman, którego ochroniarze Prezydenta próbowali aresztować. Doktor przyszedł jednak nieuzbrojony i prosił o rozmowę z głową państwa. Prezydent zgodził się i usłyszał od doktora wyjaśnienia, z których wynikało że Egg Moon przesunął się w wyniku usterki. Eggman nie mógł go naprawić, ale chciał zaproponować inne rozwiązanie. W tej sytuacji Prezydent zgodził się i zawarł współpracę z Eggmanem. Później Prezydent, jego doradcy, oraz Rouge i Topaz zebrali się w Białym Domu kiedy otrzymali nagranie Sonica niszczącego Mirror Tower, które dostarczały energię do Słonecznych Kul sprzedawanych przez Eggmana. Prezydent nie mógł zrozumieć czemu Sonic ich zdradził, ale Rouge wiedziała że jeż zawsze miał swoje powody i nie czuł się związany z rządem. W obliczu narastającego niezadowolenia mieszkańców pozbawianych jedynego źródła światła, Prezydent postanowił upublicznić zdjęcie Sonica na gruzach Mirror Tower. W odcinku Eggman na prezydenta! do Białego Domu przyszedł Eggman, by błagać Prezydenta o pomoc w walce z Soniciem. Na prośbę doktora Preyzdent wysłał wojsko, by zatrzymało Sonica. Eggman był zadowolony z tego, że to ludzie pokonają Sonica. Następnie wyszedł razem z Decoe i Bocoe aby zebrać owacje od tłumu, który zebrał się pod Białym Domem. Później jednak Eggman ujawnił, że tłum ten został zmanipulowany przez ukryty przekaz, który emitowały Słoneczne Kule. Co więcej usterka Egg Moona była zaplanowana. Prezydent został poinformowany przez Rouge i Topaz o intrydze Eggmana, ale było już za późno. Doktor rozgościł się za biurkiem Prezydenta i pokazał mu tłumy, które zebrały się tu by wiwatować na jego cześć. Eggman uczynił Prezydenta i jego sekretarkę swoimi zakładnikami. Policja nie mogła przebić się do Białego Domu z powodu gęstego tłumu. Pan Stewart skorzystał wtedy z podziemnego przejścia, by podjąć się misji ratunkowej. Kiedy Eggman, Decoe i Bocoe wykonywali nowe banknoty, Tornado X wleciało w Biały Dom i otworzyło Sonicowi drogę do środka. Eggman chciał zasłonić się związanym Prezydentem, ale okazało się że ten został dawno uwolniony przez Pana Stewarta, podobnie jak jego sekretarka. Eggman trzymał się jedynie dmuchanej kukły, która została mu podstawiona. Ostatecznie Sonic zaatakował doktora i wyrzucił go z Białego Domu. Saga Emerla W odcinku Poszukiwania w kanałach Prezydent chodził po swoim gabinecie w Białym Domu i obawiał się kolejnego ataku Doktora Eggmana, który uciekł niedawno z więzienia. Prezydent wezwał do siebie Rouge i Topaz, aby przydzielić je do misji odnalezienia Eggmana. Saga powrotu do domu thumb|Ostatnie posiedzenie w gabinecie Prezydenta W odcinku Zaginiona mapa Prezydent, jego doradca, oraz Rouge spotkali się w Białym Domu aby przesłuchać ostatnie nagranie sprzed katastrofy okrętu Seahawk, który zaginął na morzu. Rouge podejrzewała, że Doktor Eggman odpowiadał za zaginięcie okrętu. Prezydent postanowił skontaktować się w tej sytuacji z dowódcą GUN, aby wezwać GUN Fort V3 do walki. W odcinku Poranek pożegnań Prezydent wygłosił z Białego Domu orędzie pożegnalne, oraz wyraził swoje podziękowania dla Sonica i jego przyjaciół, którzy musieli wracać do swojego świata. Tego samego dnia agenci w czarnych garniturach, których wysłał Card Passer, zablokowali wejście do Białego Domu i uwięzili w środku Prezydenta, aby ten nie wstrzymał nielegalnego ataku na Doktora Eggmana. Scarlet Garcia chciała uzyskać odpowiedzi od agentów, ale ci milczeli i nie wpuszczali jej do środka. Rouge udało się przekraść szybem wentylacyjnym do środka. Dołączył do niej również Knuckles, który Łopatowymi Szpanami utorował sobie drogę przez ścianę. Knuckles i Rouge pokonali agentów i uwolnili Prezydenta, po czym do gabinetu przybyła Topaz. Prezydent, Rouge, Topaz i Knuckles porozmawiali następnie ze sobą, podsumowując całą wizytę Sonica i jego przyjaciół w świecie ludzi, po czym rozeszli się. Prezydent oglądał później z Białego Domu jak przyjaciele niebieskiego jeża wracali do swojego świata. Galeria Sonic X White House koncept 1.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Sonic X White House koncept 2.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Sonic X White House koncept 3.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Sonic X White House koncept 4.png|Szkic koncepcyjny Ciekawostki * W grach z [[Seria Sonic the Hedgehog|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]] Biały Dom wprowadzono później niż w Sonic X. Zadebiutował dopiero w grze Shadow the Hedgehog z 2005 roku. Kategoria:Miejsca w Sonic X